


Beyond the Ruins

by oncealiceswann



Series: Drabblemania [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternative Universe-Future, Drabble, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One-Shot, Romance, Sweet(perhaps)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncealiceswann/pseuds/oncealiceswann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after the war, Severus was trying to pull Harry out of his grey thoughts with a wounded heart. Heroes should learn to creat ruins, master the ruins, and yet try to live beyond the ruins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Relax.

        _He sank the sword into the water. It flew over the ruins under their feet, and dropped silently beneath. Behind him stood his friends, Hermione and Ron, but at the very moment he had forgotten the fact they were there as well. Cold wind caressed his cheeks, and he stepped forward, letting the wind embrace him._

       A bitter smile formed on his face. God, those scenes were long gone. How long? Long enough for him to hide himself from the crowd. Or maybe not that long, for the people who most need to remember are always likely to be the ones who forget. They were safe and happy, and once they had their peaceful lives, they forgot the hero they once appreciated so much. Hermione and Ron lived on with their children who they send to Hogwarts every year. They had invited him to dine with them frequently after the war, but then the invitations got fewer and fewer until they vanished.  _Time flies,_ he thought,  _even the old friends have forgotten me._

       He heard a sigh above where he was laying, and then, 'Harry.'

       'Yes?' He replied, opening his eyes to discover Severus leaning over the armchair he was sitting on. He observed Harry for a while, and sat down beside him. 'What is disturbing you?' He asked.

       'Nothing,' Harry muttered. Severus kept silent for a while and rubbed his palms, lacing his fingers together, which showed he was slightly annoyed. 'You were thinking of the war, weren't you?'

       Harry swallowed. His eyes met Severus' dark ones. He nodded slowly.

       Severus sighed again. 'What is it this time? The fire?'

       Harry closed his eyes. 'Not exactly,' he began, 'they were just fragments, like, all the memories were gone, I just somehow kept the feelings.'

       And Severus knew it was no good for him. 'Potter,' he said, moving a bit closer to Harry and covered his hand with his own hesitantly, 'Both you and I know well about your experiences in the war. And although I do not worship your heroism at all, I still have to admit that you became a hero and gained many worshippers for yourself. Of course, the worshipping wouldn't last long, but you should be honored for once having it. But at any rate it had gone. Long gone. You can not stay in the ruins forever, Harry.'

       Harry laced his fingers with Severus. He knew he had the point, but wether he would be better, he knew not. He could feel Severus' large hand stroking his hair gently, and played with the hair behind his ears. He shut his eyes and enjoyed. When he had his eyes closed, his senses were sharper. He could hear the noise of their washing machine, and the sound of gentle wind blowing outside the window. Nothing else. It was quiet outside, not a passing car or a passenger. There were alone, and together. He smiled.

       'What?' Severus asked in his low, soothing voice.

       Harry opened his eyes, sat up and placed a small kiss on Severus' lips. 'You were right, Sev. What would be better than having a life with you...' His thin fingers went up and tangled in the elder man's hair, before it came down and framed Severus' face. He heard his lover growled. 'I love you, Sev.' He whispered.

       And it wasn't long before the younger wizard was gently bent over his desk and stripped. And he thought he was starting to enjoy.

       


End file.
